euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Metalwings
Metalwings is a female fronted Symphonic metal band from Sofia, Bulgaria. The band was formed in Autumn 2010 by lead singer and songwriter Stela Atanasova. Her idea was to combine elements of classical music with the melodic genres of metal. The style is considered as Symphonic, Gothic metal with female fronted operatic vocals. The band were soon joined by the guitarist and male singer Velislav Uzunov. After that the band picked up the drummer Emilian Arsov, the bassist Konstantin Uzunov and the keyboardist Angel Kitanov. In December 2013, Metalwings announced Boyan Boyadjiev as Uzunov’s replacement. Boyan also took over the male vocalist role previously filled by Uzunov. In December 2014, Boyan Boyadjiev was replaced by Grigor Kostadinov. In November 2015, Metalwings announced Krastyo Jordanov as a second guitarist of the band. After the release of their debut album, "Fallen Angel in the Hell" (2016) Metalwings announced Nikola Ivanov (Blackie) as Arsov’s replacement. The band produced the first music video for the song "Crying of the Sun" in the beginning of 2015. With this music video the band managed to draw attention to over 12 million musical fans on YouTube. On April 27, 2017, Metalwings released the second music video for the song "Fallen Angel in the Hell". Biography Formation (2010) The band was founded in Autumn 2010 by classically trained vocalist Stela Atanasova. Stela’s idea was to combine elements of classical music with the melodic genres of metal. The style is considered as Symphonic, Gothic metal with female fronted operatic vocals. Soon the band was joined by the guitarist and male singer Velislav Uzunov, the drummer Emilian Arsov, the bassist Konstantin Uzunov and the keyboardist Angel Kitanov. For the last 7 years the band has played on many gigs and participated in many festivals, some of which are: “Rock Festival” in Slivnitsa – 2011; "Rock 2 Night" festival in Route 80 – 2012; "Rock Revival" festival in Cherven Briag – 2012; International Moto Fest "Night Wolves" - 2012, 2013 and 2015; Rock Fest "Berkstock" – 2012; Concert in Kiustendil – 2013; “The Power of Rock” - 2013 and 2015; “Polinero Rock Fest” in Plovdiv – 2014; Concert with the Croatian band AngelSeed in Sofia – 2014; Promotional concert for the band's first official video in Joy Station – 2015; Participation in "Wacken Oper Air Metal Battle" – 2015; Promotional concert for the band's first EP in Joy Station – 2016; “Eleshnitza Rock Fest” – 2017. In 2015 the band showed the world that music that is highly appreciated by millions of people all over the world can be produced in Bulgaria with their beautiful and epic official video of the song Crying of the Sun. The video of Crying of the Sun was filmed in Belogradchik - directed by Peter Tomov and Velislava Gospodinova. Male vocals in the song were sung by the first guitarist of the band Velislav Uzunov who had left the band three months before making the video. In the video, male vocals are performed by Konstantin Uzunov (Bass). On May 12, 2016 Metalwings released their first EP - "Fallen Angel in the Hell". After that there were a series of interviews for several metal webzines and radios, including Conexion Rock Radio which has thousands of listeners from Latin America. In this EP the band presented four masterly composed songs - Fallen Angel in the Hell, Slaves of the Night, Ship of Shadows and Immortal Metal Wings. The song Crying of the Sun which was released as a single in 2012 was featured in the EP as a bonus track. On 27 April 2017 Metalwings released their second official video for the song "Fallen Angel in the Hell”. The video was filmed above the Cave called God’s Eyes - directed by Peter Tomov (shown on the photo on the left). Metalwings started to record their second studio album on 21 August 2017. They announced to release it in the beginning of 2018. Category:Artists Category:ESC 4 artists